it all started with a dream
by TheAwesomePandaChan
Summary: This is about Lovi's life in world academy. Also he has weird dreams about Antonio who was his childhood friend. They meet up at World Academy. this has too many pairings to list. just don't stop reading if you don' like one of the pairings, and i wont go into too much detail about them. I have so many ideas for this, so give it a chance. Please review. Sorry I suck at summaries


**Hello its TheAwesomePandaChan, and I have had an urge to write a shounen ai story of spamano meaning Spain x Romano. They are my otp, so I have to give them some love. I beg of you to review, because we all love reviewers don't we. This is rated T, for no sexual scenes and lovi's mouth. Although it cant be described, I can imply it. In this story I'm only using human names, because they're humans in this story, and they're going to World Academy.**

**Romano's pov**

_We were in a garden, no not just any garden, because it spread as far as my eyes can see. There were so many flowers, better yet their were only flowers. I saw so many pinks,blues,oranges, reds,yellows,whites, and purples. The sight was truly beautiful. I hear something. There are people here. I think about 2 people are here. I can't see them well for some reason. Their kind of blurry. I strain to hear them. "Be happy lovi this is a date." Is he talking to me, and the only person who calls me lovi is... Did he say date. I would never go on a date with him. Its not like I like him or something. "Sh-shut up idiota don't you think I know it's a stupid d-date." "I can't believe I agreed to go on a d-date with you."Why did one of them sound like me. There cant be 2 of me. What's happening. "Its because you love me lovi". "And your damn lucky I do." Love, what the hell are they talking about. me love . It's not like I have feelings for him or anything. "Your so damn corny." "Kiss me already idiota". "With pleasure lovi". K-k-K-Kiss what... now everything becomes clear. I see myself and Antonio having a picnic in the garden. Antonio was leaning into the other me a centimeter away from kissing him. then out of the corner of his eye he spots me, and winks at me._

I sat up with a start. What the hell was that. I look around myself, and I'm in bed. It was only a dream. Why the hell would i dream that. Why the fuck did i dream of him. I haven't thought of him in a long time. Nothing makes sense, and I'm feeling weird. My chest is warm, and my heart feels like its on fire. Am i sick. Is it curable. Mabey this weird feeling will go away later. Wait what time is it. The alarm clock says its about 5 a.m. Why the fucking hell am i up so early. well i can't go back to sleep not if I want to have that dream again. Whatever the hell that was. Wait what day is it. Whatever. Fuck it. I'm going to make myself some breakfast**. **I get up so slowly. I swear a snail could be faster than me. Whatever I'll just let the feeling go for now. Why are people such zombies in the morning.  
I walk down the stairs, but i swear I'm still so fucking tired, because i keep tripping on my own feet. I'm so lightheaded today. I wonder if i really am sick, or if it's just the zombie feeling kicking in. It's a miracle I haven't fallen on my ass yet. Stupid stairs making me fall all day. A_re you seriously glaring at the stairs, _the annoying voice in my head asks me. Seriously who decided that every human being or whatever had to have a conscious. They are so annoying, and they never shut up. Y_ou do know you just called yourself annoying, because technically I'm you. _shut up. _Ma__n first you argue with the stairs and now your practically arguing with yourself. do you need professional_ head.I am not you, and if i go fucking insane or am dragged away be the men in white coats then it's your fault. Obviously I'm not Eistein or anything, but I'm not nearly as stupid as you. _I__ know i can tell, also you just called yourself stupid, genius. I_ am not stupid, conscious bastard, and whats the first part supposed to mean. F_orget it, and make your cereal, zombie. _I'm only letting this pass, because I'm hungry.

The kitchen is simple. It has a marble dining table, with red carpeting as the floor with a sink just above all the cupboards full of junk. What it's not like I live in a mansion, but my family is the head of the Italian mafia. I just barely notice I'm still in my tomato pajamas. There green with tomatoes all over them. What you can never go wrong with tomatoes. I fill up the bowl with cornflakes cereal, and pour in chocolate milk. Don't judge me. This shit tastes good. Calories my ass. _D__on't you just look adorable in your tomato pajamas and your bowl of cereal. _Yea just fucking adorable got a problem with it. I hear some someone coming down the stairs.

It's my fratello Feliciano. Even he can't be his usual hyperactive high on pasta self without something to eat. It's just so weird seeing him like this. Usually I never wake up before him. I'm not a morning person, and now I know he isn't either. He makes himself some cereal. He's just swallowed the first bite. _O__h no he's done it now. I_ waited for the rainbow shit storm that comes usually after he wakes me up. "Hey fratello, what are you doing up so early,"he only said one sentence, but any minute now he was going to explode. "Did you have a nightmare, was it scary, was there no pasta." "No I". I can't even finish my sentence. I should've known better. No one can stop Feliciano during his word explosions which were too big to be word vomits. "I had a nightmare once, there was no pasta, there were scary people everywhere,I couldn't run, and did I mention there was no pasta."It's definitely too damn early in the morning for this._ H__ey remember I'm you make him stop, because if you get a head ache so do I._ Why can't things be fucking quiet for once. I can't take it anymore this is stupid. Y_our only saying this because your stupid enough to lose an argument to yourself, and if you listen to Feli utter one more word you'll stab yourself in the ears which will cause damage to the little brain you have_. "**shut up**," i scream. i hear something upstairs. Damn nonno just woke up.

Two gunshots whiz right by my head. I'm not even surprised. This is a normal thing in my house. Also nonno's too skilled a shooter, and its not like he'd purposely ever shoot us. Nonetheless it still quiets us down. Meaning even after all the years we've spent together it still scares us shitless. "**S****hut up**," nonno practically roars. Nonno is not a morning person either, and if we annoy him right now... Let's just say he's not the type of person you would fuck with. Mabey I would say different if he wasn't the head of the mafia. Yea that's right conscious bastard how many people do you know have a grandfather that's the head of the motherfucking mafia. _Q__uit talking to me like I'm a different person. For godsake I'__m you dammit. W_hatever. So that's why if I'm ever pissed at or threatened by someone I can just put a hit on them. Although Feli doesn't approve of violence. I think it's because he's a fucking pansy. Thank god he's not contagious. The only time he actually scares me is when he doesn't get his pasta, and when nonno and I put a hit on someone. He just thinks its plain wrong, and whenever we do this he acts like the whole fucking planets going to explode. No I'm serious it's so completely terrifying. He gives you the I'm going to drag you to hell look while yelling at you about what you did wrong the whole day long. It's not normal for him to be angry. well anyway its not completely surprising as you'd think. He does have mafia blood in him. Mofo bitches. Well that's us the Vargas brothers. I'm from the mafia i don't completely fail at shooting a gun. Y_ea now if you weren't such a coward. _shut up. _oh admit it you are a total cliche scaredy cat. W_hatever. I only learned how to shoot when Feli was at a friend's house, and nonno gave me a quick lesson while he was gone. Don't judge us Feli is fucking scary when it comes to violence. Which doesn't make any fucking sense at all. I swear he has a short attention span. One minute he looks like someone just killed his puppy, and the next he looks like rainbows and unicorns exploded all over him.

"Nonnos so silly," Feli giggles. I look at the clock and the numbers read 5:30 a.m. "Why are you up so early Feli," I say with a look of curiousity and a suspicious tone of voice. " He's pretty innocent, but you never know. I could say the same to you, silly don't you remember we're going to World Academy today." Oh fuck i had completely forgot. _Heh __Lovi's a dits. W_orld Academy is like the world's best prep/private school. Mostly a lot of rich kids go there, and we all know how spoiled fucked up rich kids are like. The other half of the student body get scholarships. My family's pretty rich from all the money they make in the mafia. Although it does help that both Feli and I got half scholarships for our art. Hey Feli and me are pretty amazing artists even if Feli is way better at it then me. I'll never say this to his face, but Feli's amazing and better at a lot of things than me, and it makes me crazy jealous that I'm compared to someone i obviously have no chance competing with even if I tried. Feli's everything you could possibly want. He's sweet, optimistic, nice, cute, and perfect. Then look at me. I'm rude, pessimistic, mean, and i practically fail at everything. Feli's the one that got all of nonno's looks. You can't even tell I'm related to nonno. All my relatives prefer him over me, even my parents preferred him over me before they died.

My parents and uncle died in a car crash when Feli and me were 10 years old, and I'm still a bit nauseous in cars. The news was devastating for the whole family. Although my parents were never close with me, but I know deep down it's not really their fault. I didn't really trust anyone, I wasn't open, and I completely closed the world off. My uncle was the only one who understood me, and I know for sure he was the only one who preferred me over Feli. That's why I was completely crushed when he died. My parents never got why I was so pessimistic and rude, they thought I was just being rebellious, but really being compared your whole life could take a toll on you. I always thought i was never good enough, but I wasn't Feli, so my parents paid no attention to my depression. It was clear they had a favorite in their children, and it was clear I wasn't their favorite. Everytime Feli drew something or got a good score on a test they always got so proud of him, hanged whatever he did on the wall, and praised him constantly. Whenever I did something like that they'd just say it was nice, and they'd go on with their lives. So I really tried to hate Feli, but I couldn't find it in me to hate him. I learned this when I was 6 years old and had purposely broken Feli's toys ,and left them in a huge mess to blame him on. My parents bought it, and lectured Feli about it, but then Feli starting crying, and it was so sad. So they gave him my toys. I felt so bad I played a few games with him, and he instantly cheered up. It was then that I decided that I hated seeing Feli cry. _Aw your just one lonely emo kid on the inside. All you need is love. _**shut up.**

That's why I was so close to my uncle. I'm pretty sure he preferred Feli over me when we first met, but who wouldn't. Then he saw how differently my parents treated Feli and me, and he tried to get to know me better. I didn't want to get close to him, because I thought he was only talking to me out of pity, and I hated pity. Then over time we got really close. Every time he visited we were inseparable, let me tell you it shocked the hell out of my parents. I think they think their son was cloned, and was replaced by the copy. Or they thought I was abducted or something. So i really felt hopeless when he died.

I felt bad about my parent's death too, but just not as bad as I did for my uncle. Although the sight of Feli that day was completely heartbreaking. It was the only day in his life when he didn't smile for a whole day. Can you picture that. Feli not smiling... He just looked as if he'd discovered all the secrets to hell. Which is a look I wouldn't ever want to see on my younger twin brother. Not that I'd ever tell him that, but close enough. So that day I tried my best to be strong for Feli. Although it was also excruciatingly painful for me too. All day at the funeral people were telling us our parents and uncle loved us, and would want us to make the best of our lives. They also apologized a lot for our loss. Of course Feli bought that crap. To me every word they just said made me even angrier. They said they felt sorry, but what were they sorry of. Most of the guests didn't even know my parents and uncle that well, and would forget about it in a few minutes after they got home. What do they know. They know nothing. I would much rather only a group of people who loved my parents and uncle be the only people at the funeral. Although if my parents loved me so much why did Feli get more of the inheritance money than me. Of course I know money shouldn't bother me after a death, but this proved they didn't love Feli and me equally. And it wasn't just a small difference it was a huge difference. I didn't even have enough money for college. Apparently I wasn't supposed to find out, but I heard one of the funeral guests talk about it not so discreetly. I kind of expected this from them, but I hated the fact that most of the guests at the funeral pitied me. Let's just say this was a sad day for Feli and me. Okay this is too depressing to keep thinking about. _yes Lovi you don't want people to think you cut yourself. I don't want people think I'm not the conscious of atleast a semi-sain person._ **Semi-sain.**_  
_

I should probably get ready to go to World Academy. Feli and me are entering into our second year. So both of us are 15 years old right now. Today isn't the first day of class, but we have to get there really early for orientation, our dorm rooms, our roommates, classes and stuff like that. As annoying as rooming with Feli can be I really hope I get a room with him, so I don't have to deal with a new person rooming with me. S_tranger fucking danger._ Yea, and what if my roommate and I end up hating each other. I'd have to worry about someone trying to strangle me every I'm going to miss this house. Well I better friggen change if I want to make it on time. _S__ometimes I think I'm the conscious of girl, because what boy worries about looks._ I'm not a fucking girl dammit. So I take a quick shower, and literally throw my clothes on. I don't want to make a bad impression if i go to orientation late. It's not like I'm doing this, because I want to see him or something. _Yes him._ I already said I didn't care about him. I meet Feli and nonno already waiting for me downstairs. We both end up wearing the World Academy uniform. The uniform consists of a navy blazer with a white shirt with a black tie tucked into it with navy checkered jeans. I just wear the tie loose. Feli and me are both wearing converse. While nonno's in his usual mafia business clothes. We get in the car, and immediately drive to World Academy. Before we leave I take one last look at the house. This is it. Now Feli and I wont being going home till the holidays. Also the drive to world academy is 3 hours away from our home. It's not like I'm some fucking pansy or something, but it's kind of depressing leaving your home. _Don't worry Lovi, your not a pansy. _Uhhh t-thank you I think this is the first time you've said something nice. Y_our just the total cliche version of a coward. _I take that back. Damn I hate cars, even Feli looked a little pale. I've tried to avoid cars since the incident, but I had to be in a car today so fuck it. I've already tuned out whatever Feli was saying. It was 6:30 a.m right now, and wed get there in 3 hours. Looks like we wouldn't be late after all. Orientation starts at 10.

"Lovi, Lovi, Lovi." was someone calling my name. **"Lovi,"**feliciano shouted. "What, and don't call me Lovi." What was so important that he had to yell. "Aren't you exited," he says in his overly happy voice. "What should I be so happy about, and besides its only high school." "But Lovi your finally get to go to the same high school as Antonio." "I thought you'd be a bit more exited." His name reminding me of the dream this morning. A blush instantly blows up in my face, and I can't even do anything to hide it. Y_es Antonio your Spanish lover. W_hat the hell are you are talking about. Don't say such weird things. "Lovi are you sick your face is all red." Why cant you shut up Feli. Y_es are you lovesick. S_hut up shut up shut up. That's not even a thing. O_r is it. _"Its not like I want to see him or anything, so don't say weird things Feli." A_h cue the tsundere act. _shut up. don't use words I don't know the meaning of. "but Lovi you and and Antonio were best friends, and you look so happy whenever you talk to him on the phone. "I'm not happy i-its just he always says something funny when you pass by, and don't call me Lovi." _well youve got me convinced. _why so fucking sarcastic. "okay then," Feli gives me a quizzical look. Nonno just smirks and gives me a knowing look. "What the hell is that supposed to mean," I really wanted to know. "Oh nothing, you sure your not exited to see that friend of yours." Oh fucking hell, he sounds like you conscious bastard. I don't need two of you. but damn. Nonno thinks he's some kind of love expert ever since he started dating that guy who's some sort of descendant of Germania. Fuck that Germans are still Germans no matter what even if you say fancy words like Germania. I think his names Augustus or something. "Fuck yea I'm sure, and what's so exiting about him." Nonno just shakes his head and smirks at me. Okay then. O_h Lovi, their are so many things you find exiting about him. That's why you have special dreams about him, and don't think I'll let you forget that._ What the fuck do you mean by up shut up shut up.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was my best friend. He was the only person my own age that tried to get close to me, and he did this right after the incident, because he transferred into my 5th grade class in elementary school. He was nice, sweet, oblivious, clueless, dense, kind of an idiot, but he had a good heart. So people instantly liked him. He got along well with everyone. He even tried to be friends with everyone, but at that moment i didn't know everyone included me. He followed me all over the playground, even when I told him to piss off, and even after some of his new friends told him to stay away from me. They said I was complete jerk, and wasn't worth it, but that never stopped him. It even made him angrier, and he tried to defend me. I always thought why, because he doesn't know me. After a few days I got sick of him fallowing me, also some of the other students were jealous of me, so they would make fun of me when I was alone. After something hurtful was said by a jealous student I told him to leave me alone in front of everyone. He said he wouldn't do that. Of course I asked him why. He said he wanted to be my friend, I was cute, and he was going to make me smile. By the time he was finished my face was sooo red. He pointed it out and called me a cute tomato. He loves tomatoes. So I call him tomato bastard. I told him he can be my friend, but if he pissed me off, I wouldn't look twice at him. He was so happy. I think its a crime to be that happy. Thinking about this brings that feeling i was feeling this morning. My heart feels like its on fire again. Then when we turned 14 years old. His rich family decided to send him to World Academy. I was devastated. Although we still keep in touch, I barely talk to him, and I haven't seen him in a year. Would he still want to be my friend. well whatever I'll see him at world academy, and he can do whatever the hell he wants my chest feels so painful. What the hell is this. A_w Toni cares so much for you, and your too much of an idiot to understand what your feeling. _Hey.

We finally made it to World Academy. The car ride was 3 hours long. That's way too fucking long to be in a fucking car. Feli's all depressed that we're leaving nonno. I think he says something along the lines of, "its okay Feli your fratello will take care of you." He also gives us a _responsible_ lecture. "If you do something bad or illegal don't get caught, don't do any drugs, and if your going to that with someone make sure you use protection as in condoms." Feli looks confused, but my face instantly heats up." Nonno smirks at me. _M__ake sure you use protection Lovi. S_hut up shut up shut up. "goodbye nonno," I slam the door and leave.  
the school was fucking huge. there was marble stone school was at lease 4 stories high in perfect marble white. It looks as if this school could function as its own little town. it left me speechless, but apparently Feli could still talk. Feli was behind me blabbing on about how much fun we were going to have. I swear he's to happy. I'll just tune if out for now. Out of nowhere I feel someones arms encircle me from behind. I start to panic but two words from that person, and I completely stop.

"Hola Lovi." what the hell is he doing in front of so many people. god i just want to tell them to fucking quit staring at us. _so its okay when their aren't any people._ its not okay ever. stupid idiota quit touching me. _touching heh. _Dammit that feeling from earlier is back. Every time he talks my heart speeds up. Am I getting some sort of heart attack. _Okay sure, heart attack. _why can't I get that dream out of my mind. I try to form words, but the air is completely knocked out of my lungs by his crushing embrace. He's too close. _Too close._I finally manage to pry him off of me. Thank god I'm free. D_o you really want to be free though. Do you. Oh please you know you miss the feeling._ "Dammit Antonio you cant just go and hug people like that. I couldn't fucking breath." "lo siento Lovi are you okay." "What are you even doing Antonio, how'd you even know I was coming, because I sure as hell didn't tell you." Suddenly he just has this really big smile on his face. "Oi tomato bastard what're you so happy about." "Feli called me, and told me you two were going to go to this school, isn't that great Lovi, and you called me Antonio 3 times." "well I wonder why Feli did that, and your hearing things". _yes you wonder why, maybe this was a plan from the very beginning, and he was trying to make you two be close to each other. you also did call him Antonio. W_hat the hell are you talking about, and no I didn't call him that. There's no way Feli could of pulled that off. "Sure, sure, whatever," might as well agree with him. It's kind of hard to not get annoyed at the Spaniard when he still has that shit eating grin on his face. Out of nowhere he goes and says, "Hey lovi, can i hug you." What the fucking hell... He doesn't even let me answer, and I'm in his choke hold again. Y_ou know you love it when he hugs you. Oh and your face is on fire._"Get the fuck off me tomato bastard." "And what did I say about calling me Lovi." "Awww but lo..."Dont say it," I say this while I headbutt him. O_h please you want him to call you Lovi. H_e starts laughing. god does he think that I'm that fucking weak. "You never change Lovi."don't call me... oh fuck it." "Hey wheres Feli by the way." Where the fuck is Feli. "I don't know he was just behind me." "Don't worry Feli's a little oblivious but I'm pretty sure he's already made it to the auditorium." "Your just as oblivious, who's worrying." He's probably in the auditorium. O_r is he._"Hey lovi i want you to meet my friends Gilbert and Frances," he says while he leads me to the auditorium. P_lay nice Lovi don't you want to make friends. _who needs friends. Y_ou need them, you lonely depressed emo boy._ I get a better look at Toni, and he doesn't look half bad in his loose uniform which is the same as mine. I just want to pet his dark brown hair. I didn't say that. Sure you didn't.

**meanwhile Feli's pov**

This will be enough time for Lovi and Toni to talk. They make such a cute couple. Ones just in denial while the others to oblivious and dense to do anything. They're also both idiots. Ones a stubborn idiot while the others a happy go lucky idiot. They should really get together soon. Then we can all eat pasta together, but i guess I'll be kind of lonely. I want to fall in love too. I say this while walking into the auditorium, but I bump into something or someone. He's really built and scary, but maybe he really likes pasta, he's might also really nice inside. hes also kind of hot. i feel a blush creep onto my face. maybe he _really _likes pasta. maybe he'll be my friend. "hey I'm Feliciano, who are you." "I'm Ludwig." "Cool name, do you like pasta."

**And that's it, cliffhanger please review I'll be updating soon. Oh and fratello means brother nonno means grandpa lo siento means sorry idiota means idiot and hola means hi south Italy= Lovino Vargas Italy= Feliciano Vargas grandpa Rome= Roma ( i know i didn't use this yet but what the hell.) Germania= Augustus Antonio Fernandez Carriedo= Spain Prussia=Gilbert B****eilschmidt France= Francis Bonnefoy. **

**In the next chapter I'm going to introduce a lot more countries. I might make oc's in this story I might not. well you've been warned. Sorry if some people are ooc. I like making Italy a little devious and more aware of things. Just a little. It's still fun making him a happy go lucky idiot. Those who guessed that I was lovino's conscious get a virtual cookie. Please tell me if i make any mistakes, because this is really long, and took me forever to text, plus i quickly checked it for in-corrections, so i might miss something.**


End file.
